Never Holly
by IlluminationImpact
Summary: Yellow talks to Blue. (I don't even care I wrote this in like twenty minutes blah blah blah can't even think of a title)


So he laid there. His throat was sore from all the yelling, and he was breathing hard, but he was okay because despite having to have a falling out with his childhood friend, Yellow was able to lie there under the stars with Blue, just like they had done when they were kids. The only things different in that moment were the absence of an old cassette radio and the presence of anxiety in Yellow's heart.

Minutes passed.

Yellow didn't have his Pokemon with him, and neither did Blue, however that did not make their meeting any less severe. Yellow just told Blue that he "wanted to catch up", and, without any further instructions, Blue knew where Yellow would be waiting, without any Pokemon, just like the old days.

Despite what it meant, Yellow missed having Holly at his side.

The fight started instantaneously with Blue uttering some sideways remark upon entry, then Yellow responding viciously to it as opposed to just swallowing it with a glass of silent pride. One party would accuse the other of acting younger than they were which triggered a set of nasty comments and bluntly made points from the opposition. Several spouts of rage and swearing later came the shoving, then the horrific but shameful and disingenuous claims of hatred and threats of violence resolve the climax of anger between the two friends who finally stop and realize just that: they are friends. Then the two of them both lie down in the grass and stare at the sky as they travel back to a time before things became complicated. But the question Yellow had on his mind that night would take them back from that simpler time, to the present. He hated risking the peace but he had to do it.

"Blue."

Blue rolled his head just slightly to glaze him with a lazy mustard eye.

"Yeah?"

Yellow swallows.

"Your Eevee…"

Tension readied itself by spreading its web over the atmosphere, loosely at first. Blue waited. Yellow went on.

"How do you feel about her?"

The thin net suddenly tightened, choking out tranquil remnants of the past.

"What do you mean?" Blue said. Suspicion loops around his voice.

"I mean…" Yellow began to stumble, his thoughts falling into uninterpretable knots. But then he found a way.

"Why didn't you give her a name?"

The net loosened. Blue didn't say it, but Yellow could almost hear it. _Oh._

"Hmm," Blue seemed to relax a bit. "Well, Pokemon are different from us. I mean, Eevee is my companion, she helps me, and I'm thankful for that. But giving her a name would kinda' cross the border between us. I wouldn't give a Pokemon a name like a human friend, because it's like I said, they're different from us."

Moments move by.

"But would you say you care about her?" Yellow asked

Blue glanced at his friend. "Well, yeah, 'course. I care about all my Pokemon, but it's different from the way I care about my friends and family." Blue shrugged. "I just don't think those kinds of relations should cross."

Yellow stared at his friend for a few more seconds before returning his gaze to the sky. The two of them seemed to have both gone back to simpler times again, but really Yellow was thinking, debating and revising the next step.

It seemed he was ready.

"Blue."

"What?"

"You are my closest friend. You know that, right?"

Blue glanced at Yellow. He became wary once more. "Okay."

Yellow sat up, pulling his knees in a bit. "So…Can I tell you something?"

Blue was silent.

"Holly, my Pikachu…I really care about her. But I think it's in the way that I guess you say I shouldn't. In the way I would a friend…or, more –"

Blue's hand grabbed Yellow's shoulder. Yellow turned.

Blue had sat up too, but that wasn't it. He was glaring at Yellow. Really glaring. Piercing him with a lightning gaze that was deep-set with hatred.

"Are you some kind of sicko?" Blue's voice was wrought with ice

Yellow couldn't speak.

"What, are you gonna ask me if it's okay to fuck your Pokemon? Is that it?"

"No…" Yellow said, but it came in a harsh whisper, one that was barely audible and meant to reflect an almost humorous kind of surprise. But Yellow thought felt as though he were about to cry.

Blue roughly yanked his hand away from Yellow's shoulder as he stood abruptly, and walked off.

Yellow watched Blue leave for as long as he could until the tears fully flooded his eyes, and he pulled his knees tight to his chest as he lowered his head a sobbed painfully.

Yellow loved his Pokemon, but because it was in a way that no one could understand, he was wrong. He hated it but he knew that he couldn't show his feelings to the only one who made him truly happy, and it was because she wasn't human.


End file.
